The present disclosure relates to a printer that is configured such that a tape cassette can be removably mounted therein and that is configured to perform printing on a tape contained in the tape cassette.
A printer is known that is configured to perform printing on a tape contained in a tape cassette. For example, a known printer can detect, using a plurality of mechanical sensors, a tape type (a tape width and a print format, for example) of a tape cassette mounted in a cassette mounting portion. The plurality of mechanical sensors are assembled to a side sensor main body portion. The side sensor main body portion is substantially box-shaped and can be moved in accordance with opening and closing of a cover of the printer.